


Warmth

by Celinarose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: Lucius Malfoy is tired and disgruntled, and his sister-in-law has plans to fix that.





	Warmth

To say Lucius Malfoy was not having a good day, would have been an understatement.

The raid that he'd been given to conduct, had not gone well, to say the least. As a result, the Dark Lord had been furious at him, and had even subjected him to a few moments of the Cruciatus Curse.

He was exhausted and disgruntled when he sat down on his mahogany chair in front of a warm fire that evening.

"Tired, are we?" his sister-in-law asked, a silhouette stepping out of the flickering shadows that the flames cast around the large room.

Lucius smirked wearily, staring back into the fire. That was all the reply she needed.

"We really must fix that. Can't have you looking so worn-out in front of the Dark Lord, tomorrow."

She unwrapped her midnight blue cloak and draped it on the arm of the chair opposite his, stepping closer to him, slowly. The blaze in the hearth sudden seemed intolerably warm, to Lucius, yet he wanted nothing more than for it to get warmer. The space between them was small, but entirely too unbearable.

"Narcissa will hardly stand for th-" he began, but she placed a slender finger on his icy lips to pause his half hearted protests. They both knew, from the look in his eyes, what he wanted.

"What she doesn't know can't hurt her, can it, now?" Her crimson lips hovered dangerously close to his, while her other hand found its way downwards.

"This is hardly appropriate, Bella…" Lucius tried one last time.

"Then you know you can count on me to misbehave," she purred, closing the distance between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written for the One Prompt Filled Challenge
> 
> Prompt: "You can count on me to misbehave."
> 
> Word Count: 274
> 
> The first person I thought of when I saw this was Bellatrix, so this just happened. Happy Reading!


End file.
